Night Shade
by auroxas
Summary: Belladonna Emerson was just looking to start a new life in Santa Carla with her family. She had no idea what lurked in the shadows of the boardwalk until she comes face to face with the very ones she should fear. Will she run once she learns the truth or will she decide that the family she chooses is stronger than the family that she was born into.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bell Emerson had never seen anything quite like the Santa Carla boardwalk at night. During the day, tourists ran rampant and the sights were slightly drab. With the sun setting over the ocean line, the lights began to come on across the long stretch of boardwalk, signaling the beginning of a night anew for the people of Santa Carla. Music was echoing from all corners of the boardwalk, enticing her to follow the laughter. The smell of popcorn and cotton candy flooded her nostrils, she could practically taste the sweet saltiness. She could smell the salt on the air that came with each crashing ocean wave against the shore.

Her family had went their separate ways as soon as they reached the boardwalk, leaving Bell to her own devices. She had just passed by a pair of jugglers when her ears picked up the sound of a little boy crying. Tilting her head to the side, she could pick up the small voice just to her left. Following the sound, she quickly found a young boy standing alone amongst the walking crowd of the boardwalk. Bell approached him quickly and bent down to his height to talk to him.

Putting on a friendly smile, she said, "Hey there buddy! Are you a little lost?"

The boy nodded his head timidly at her while wiping the tears from his eyes. In a quiet little voice, he rasped, "I just want my mommy."

Bell nodded and quickly got to her feet, holding out a hand for the little guy to take. He latched on to her side and she began to lead them into the first establishment that she saw. _Max's Video. _It seemed like a decent enough option to take the boy to wait on his mother to find him. Stepping into the well lit store, Bell made her way to the very tall man at the front desk.

"Hi there. Do you happen to have a telephone? This little boy is lost an-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as an older woman ran into the store exclaiming the boy's name. Jumping out of her arms, he launched himself into those of the other one. _Guess we found the mom. _Bell flashed a smile at the other woman and leaned down to ruffle the kid's hair.

"Take care of yourself kid and try not to walk away from your mom."

The mother repeated thank you several times on the way out the door with a grateful smile on her face as she clutched her son to her. With a small smile still on her face, Bell turned back to face the man at the front desk of the video store. The man was watching her with a curious glint in his eyes that was easily noticeable even through his glass frames that were nearly bigger than his head. _I bet Mom would get a kick out of those coke bottle shades. _Reaching a hand across the counter, Bell stated in a crisp voice, "Sorry to be a bother sir. Just wanted to help that little boy find his mom. My name is Bell."

He seemed shocked that I was offering my hand to him. I found it sad that he would be sad that someone of my age would be showing manners to an elder. My mother had raised me right after all. After a split second decision, he clasped her hand in his own, the icy chill of his skin against hers causing her hackles to rise. His voice was polite when he responded with, "I could not be mad at you for trying to commit a good deed my dear. I'm Max, the owner of this fine establishment."

A bark off to the side of the counter caused Bell to drop his hand and look down. A beautiful white hound sat at her feet practically begging for her attention. A wide smile broke out upon her face and she dropped to her haunches to give the animal all of her attention. A large, fur covered head placed itself on her shoulder and the large creature gave a content sigh when she rubbed behind his ears. Bell could hear a confused noise come from Max from his perch above her behind his counter. She could only guess that this was his dog and he was not usually this kind to strangers especially those that were close to his master. Behind her she could hear a scuffle of feet and then she heard the sweet voice of her mother, "Belladonna, honey, did you make a new friend?"

Turning around to answer her mother, Bell found her eyes trapped within an icy blue gaze, the texture of those unlike any she had ever seen before. The blue shade resembling something of a winter sea, the gaze itself holding a slight chill. Her breath left her in a slight gasp, and she could feel herself starting to tremble. Barely three steps from her was a young man cloaked in head to toe black, the starkness of it an immediate contrast to his pale skin. Platinum blonde hair styled in a gelled back mullet and a carved jawline met her wondering eyes. A leader clad hand came into her line of vision and she realized that he was offering to help her off the ground. Releasing the dog that she had heard Max call Thorn, she carefully placed her hand within the stranger's grasp. The very instant that her palm encountered the cool leather, Bell knew her life was altered. The path that she had been on before did not exist now. She had always been a big believer in following her gut and this situation was no different. Bell knew that somehow someway; she was meant to be on this path. Pulling her up from the ground, the stranger pulled her closer to his chest, nearly underneath his black duster. She could feel the fine material of his sweater underneath her palms. Looking up at him through her lashes, Bell could see herself reflected in his icy blues.

"Belladonna, huh? Are you deadly?"

His voice. God, his voice. She could write a sonnet on the weakening of her knees at the husky rasp that came from his mouth. Her fingers unconsciously clenched in the soft material of his sweater and she could feel his hand tightening from its place on her hip. She bit her lip softly before murmuring in response, "Depends on the situation."

His hand tightened on her figure once more. She could scarcely breathe. The sounds of her mother and Max behind her had faded the minute she locked eyes with _him. _He was drawing her in, and she could barely understand what was happening. All she knew was in that moment, she was willing to follow him. Her hand ran up his chest and rested on the side of his neck, his bare skin chilled to the touch.

"You got a name?"

A smirk played on the edges of his lips, drawing her attention to his mouth. A small chuckle rumbled from his chest at her action and he answered her question with a simple, "David."

She opened her to respond to him when she heard a loud voice cut through the bubble they had immersed themselves in.

"I thought I told you boys you weren't allowed in here."

_Boys. _Leaning over on one side, she was able to see three other young men staring at her with differing expressions of mischief. She smiled at them and was tempted to get closer, but the grip David had on her only tightened. Bell pulled back to look up at him with a frown on her face before she realized that he was looking at someone over her head. Turning around, she found Max glaring at David and the boys behind her. Her mother had one eyebrow raised and her hand on her hip but was otherwise unbothered by the sight before her.

"Let her go and get out of my store. Now!"

The voice was not the kind voice that Bell was first introduced to. It was angrier than she expected from someone that looked like Max. Bell straightened her back and placed herself in front of David and the others. The action did not seem to be missed by Max who's eyes widened at her movement. She could feel David shift behind her and then she felt his lips brush her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"We'll be seeing you, flower."

And the comfort of his presence was gone in a flash and she turned around to see the boys all looking over the shoulders at her as they exited the shop. She gave them a quick curtsy causing them to laugh at her and whirled around to see her mother and Max staring at her in confusion.

"What can I say? People love me."

_**AN: I know it's been forever since I posted but I had this idea come into my head and I had to make it happen.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or any of the characters except for Belladonna**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She could hear the whispers. The voices carried on the wind, caressing her face as she stood on the edge of a cliff. Bell had never seen a sight quite like this. A rocky cliff face lay just at her feet, the stones worn by water long ago and crumbling with every stiff breeze. Salt clung to the air and she could feel it brushing against her skin. Bell was sure if she licked her lips, the taste that would greet her would not be one of sweetness. Ocean as far as she could see was all her eye could comprehend. The sound of crashing waves echoed in her ears, the chaos that one wave could cause as it collided with the shore ensnaring her. Bell had almost forgot about the voices until she heard them again.

_Are you coming home, flower?_

That voice. She knew that voice. She knew that she was supposed to follow that voice. For the life of her, she could not place the owner. Her mind was fogging over. All coherent thought in her head was focused on finding the source of that voice. For the life of her, she could not understand the importance of it, but she knew that she had to follow. Taking one last look at the dark sea before her, Bell turned away from the ocean breeze and toward the fog that lurked behind her. Never had she seen fog so think. Bell was sure if she were to put her hand up in front of her face, she would not be able to see past the twisting fog that encircled her, its embrace chilling her to the bone.

Alone. Always alone. She was used to the feeling. Bell did not want to feel like that anymore. All she had ever wanted was acceptance. Complete acceptance. It was not like her family did not love her. She knew that they loved her in their own special way. Michael was her twin brother. He was older by one minute and it was a fact that he never let her forget. The bond between the two was strong and she relied on that bond often. Sam was the younger brother that was always there to offer a joke when she was feeling down but was otherwise doing his own thing. Despite their differences, the siblings always represented a united front and were quick to protect each other. Lucy, her dear mother, was the light of Bell's life. She had been her shoulder to cry on and was often there to pick up the pieces after a particularly hard day.

Cold. Bell was so cold. She rubbed her hand down her arm to ward off the chill that was quickly overcoming her. Putting one foot in front of the other, she began to wade her way through the fog that was quickly becoming thicker around her.

_Come find us._

_Are you even looking shorty?_

_Keep your path true little one._

The voices were flooding her head. Each one belonging to a different person. She couldn't place the voices to a face, but she knew that each one of them were important to her. Keeping up her march through the mist, Bell sought out the owners of the voices. Forcing away the chills that were running up her spine, she took another unseeing step only to have her feet meet nothing. Bell let out a horrified gasp and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the fog engulf her. However, she did not fall far. Twin bands of heat embraced her and pulled her into a cocoon of leather and spice with the slightest hint of copper. The smell was unique, and Bell found herself nuzzling closer. A rumble shook her, and she opened her eyes to see twin orbs laughing at her in silent contempt.

"David," the name left her in a sigh.

She reached up and encircled her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He leaned down and embraced her, his face nuzzling into her neck. She could feel others near, their heat offering her comfort. Twisting in David's embrace, she came face to face with the others. They all met her gaze head on. The smallest of the three smirked at her with mischief gleaming in his eyes. The next blonde looked fresh off of a Twisted Sister poster and had a roguish glint in his blue gaze. Eyes black as the night sky above them met her gaze and she found this one to be calm. His eyes said more than words ever could. Bell had never been introduced to these men yet she found their names at the tip of her tongue.

_Marko. _Her eyes trailed to the tall blonde. _Paul. _Her head turned toward the silent companion to her left. _Dwayne. _She never spoke their names aloud yet she could see them react to her whispered thoughts. They came closer to where she held in David's embrace.

David.

She had nearly forgotten about him which was an odd thing to say considering that he was holding her in his arms, the leather of his trench coat bringing her comfort. His eyes held an appreciative gleam in them as they raked over her face. Bell was used to her appearance given that she saw it everyday in the mirror. Her features were on the petite side and her mother often called her a doll as a joke because of it. Underneath the waning moon, her pale skin seemed to glow a luminescent alabaster against the coarse material of his sweater. Eyes like beaming emeralds cut through David's own light gaze. Her grandfather would always call them gypsy eyes. Michael had not been blessed with his twin's eyes neither had Sam. Bell was a tiny thing. She knew this and was ridiculed for it most of her life. Her height was a miniscule 5'3 which was small compared to a normal person. Standing within the circle of David and the others, that 5'3 seemed a lot smaller in comparison to their towering frames. She bit her bottom lip, a flash of ivory against a plush ruby, as she looked up at David. Bell could feel the others getting closer and yet she did not feel fear. No, she felt something akin to righteous. This felt right. This moment felt like an awakening of sorts. It was almost as if she was meant to be in this moment. She was meant to be right there with them, held in the arms of her dark stranger, surrounded by faces unknown yet welcome.

"You feel it don't you, Belladonna?"

David's voice cut through her subconscious haze and she felt herself nodding in response to his question. She did feel it. She felt the perfect clarity of the moment within her very bones, right down to her very core. _This is what belonging feels like. _

"Why do I feel like this, David? How do I know the others yet I have never met them before?"

Her questions were quiet amongst the stillness of the air. Bell had not noticed until that very moment that the ocean waves had silenced long ago and the fog had begun to clear. It seemed like the presence of the boys chased away all else. The others drew closer to her and David. She could feel them encircle them, tying them all together. Never before had Bell this connected to someone or in this case multiple people. David grasped her chin in his leather gloved clad hand and pulled her closer to him. Leaning down, his nose brushing against her own, he rasped against pale skin at the corner of her lips, "You're home, flower."

In that instant, the calm of the night was broken by a crack of thunder so loud that it caused Bell to screw her eyes shut on instinct. Opening her eyes not even a second later, she found that she was all alone on the cliff edge and the sounds of the crashing ocean waves began to fill her ears once more with their distressed melody.

_Come find us._

Bell Emerson bolted upright in her bed, a cold sweat covering her skin like a fine film and causing the long sleep shirt she had on to stick to her uncomfortably. She was gasping for breath as she pushed her ebony curls back from her dewy face. Screwing her eyes shut, she shook her head and looked to the clock on her bedside table. In bright red letter, the clock read four am. Collapsing back on her bed, she tried to retain some semblance of reason in her head. _That was no simple dream._

Getting up from her own bed, Bell found herself walking the path down the hallway that led to her twin brother's room. It was a known fact in the Emerson household that if one twin could not be found it was because they were with their other counterpart. It was a rule that had been proven true time and time again over the years. Creaking the door open, Bell found her brother laying on his back staring up at the ceiling, his own gaze seeming heavy in the early hours of the morning. The instant she pushed the door open, his gaze found her own and he smiled the small smile he only reserved for her.

"Can't sleep?"

Bell shook her head at her brother as she crawled into the other side of the Queen sized mattress that Michael had claimed as his own in the move.She did not want to speak about what she saw. She wanted to keep what had happened in her dream to herself. Michael would not understand. Bell had lived her life following her gut. It had never led her wrong. Her dream only proved that fate was playing a hand in Santa Carla. Nuzzling her head into Michael's shoulder, Bell had one single thought running through her head.

_I'm coming boys. I promise._

**AN: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC. Also, please let me know what you think. Reviews mean a lot and I adore feedback. Thank you so much! Special thanks to ****kittykat6625 ****for being the first to review. - Sierra**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day found Belladonna Emerson waking as the sun was going down. She could not remember the last time she had ever slept so late. The bed beside her was cold, indicating that Michael had long ago awoken and left her to her slumber. No dreams haunted her sleep after she returned to sleep that night. Blinking slowly, Bell looked up at the ceiling and attempted to make sense of what her mind was telling her. The dream that drove her to her brother was unlike anything she had ever experienced. _It felt so real. _The very idea of it being just a dream did not sit well with her. That answer seemed wrong in the aspect that Bell felt like there was more to it. But it would make no sense to say that they were actually in her head. _That would be impossible. _The very idea of it made zero sense. But Bell was never one to shy away from the abnormal. There was something more to what was going on than what she knew about. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she rolled out of the comfort that her twin's bed provided. Warm air kissed her bare legs as her sock clad feet made contact with the chilled floorboards. She could make out voices downstairs as she neared the open bedroom door. Laughter emanated from the kitchen and Bell knew her brothers were goofing around, the very thought of it bringing a smile to her face. Despite what her mother thought, her children were more effected by the divorce then they let on. They may not have been particularly attached to their father; Michael having grown out of his worship of the man once he hit his teen years. Their father never really understood Sam. Little Sammy was not what the patriarch of the Emerson family expected of his son. Sam was never interested in much outside of what the television offered and clothing trends. Belladonna, named after her great-great-great grandmother, was not the perfect daughter. Despite her doll-like appearance, Bell usually found herself rough housing with her brothers as well as causing a ruckus at school. It was never anything serious unless you count the time that she broke an upperclassman's nose because they made a joke about Sam's _preferences. _Family was everything to Bell. She may feel like an outsider most of the time in her own family unit but that did not mean that anyone could disrespect them. Hearing her brothers so carefree brought the softest of smiles to her face. Hitting the bottom step, Bell made eye contact with her mother and saw that she was smiling as well. Nodding her head to her mother, Bell launched herself into the kitchen and toward her siblings, laughing the whole way.

After almost an hour of sitting in the kitchen with her siblings and laughing over dumb things they had done over the years, Bell finally approached the topic that had been on her mind the entire night.

"Michael, can we go to the boardwalk?"

Michael stopped mid rinse on the plate he was holding by the sink. He turned around to face his twin, a worrisome furrow embedded in his brow. He had always been overprotective of her. It had been a common thing that Bell had gotten used to growing up. Older by barely a minute, Michael had always considered her safety and well being important. Bell also knew that Michael had a good heart and head on his shoulders when he wanted one.

"Are you sure you should be out tonight? You slept in real late. Maybe you are not feeling too well."

Bell rolled her eyes at her brother. She saw Sammy out of the corner of her eye smiling at the two of them. A soft smile curving her lips, Bell responded to Michael with, "I feel fine, Mike. The move just wore me out is all."

He still did not look convinced. Putting her plate down on the chipped kitchen counter, Bell walked over to the sink, her arms wrapping around the thicker waist of her twin. Michael wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her close. Humming deep in his throat, he pulled back and caught her gaze, his own questioning. Bell held his gaze and lifted up one brow, defiance in her posture. A deep sigh left Michael and he chuckled softly at her. Shaking his head, he muttered, "Yeah we can go to the boardwalk."

Bell ripped away from Michael with a happy yelp. Spinning on her feet, she locked eyes with Sam. Both of their faces were graced with a victorious smirk. That expression did not last long however. Hot, soapy water dripped down her face. Loud laughing to her right caused her to whip her head around and look at Michael. His hands were covered with the dish water and he had tears in his eyes from laughing at her. _I might actually kill him. _

It was with that thought that Bell sprung forward, her own hand going into the dish water and getting a huge scoop. Before Michael could even react, she had the handful of water above his head and was releasing it over his mahogany curls.

"You guys are so childish."

Two heads of bubble filled hair whipped around and locked eyes with a one Sam Emerson. It was quite funny to see the flip in Sam's gaze. The humor that was in them faded to a familiar fear. He knew how his siblings got. The twins were a terror when they teamed up. It was a family fact. It was only fair that Sammy got the same treatment. Family was family and all that. Without removing their gaze from Sam, the twins got a handful of the dish water, making sure to get a decent amount of bubbles as well. Sam was slowly rising from his chair at the table, the wood scraping lightly on the old linoleum tile. His hands lifted up in a placating manner.

"Now guys. We can talk about th-"

They both launched toward him before he could even finish his sentence. Sam threw his chair back and took off out of the kitchen. Bell could see their mother sitting on the couch that they had moved near the fireplace. She could make out the happy smile on her face at the mischief her children were creating. Sam attempted to run up the stairs but, before his foot could even hit the first stair, the twins were faster. His styled honey hair was drenched with the dirty dish water just like his siblings. Lucy was chuckling as she made her way over to her children. Moments like this were rare to see and it brought her joy to see her children actually acting their age for once.

"Sam, you know better than this. You never win against you brother and sister."

Sam groaned from his spot on the floor before propping himself up. His gaze was unamused as he replied, "Mom, can you please let me wallow in my defeat in silence."

Bell hopped up from her place beside Sam and offered each of her hands toward her brothers. When all three were standing, Bell smiled at her mother before pushing her siblings up the stairs.

"Sorry mom. Would love to stay and chat but we are going to the boardwalk and need to get cleaned up."

It was well past ten when the three finally made it to the boardwalk. Bell had managed to snag the keys to the truck on her way out the door. They had put Mike's bike in the back in case he wanted to ride back. It was not very often that they had the freedom to do what they wanted. But Lucy was still in the guilt mindset when it came to her children. They had been so restricted by their father. This was their new chance at freedom. She felt like she owed this time to them after everything. Parking behind the video store from the night before, Bell separated from her brothers. Throwing a quick, "I'll meet you back here later ok."

They nodded their head at her before taking off by themselves. She knew that Sam was going to try out the comic bookstore they saw when they came threw last night. He had always been the comic nerd out of the siblings. Michael was another story. Being social and surrounded by people was never something that he enjoyed. Bell was the social twin. It was nice to see her brother exploring the boardwalk. It gave her some peace to know that maybe he will find his place in their new home. Speaking of finding their place, Bell strolled into the Max's Video Store.

_I wonder where my boys are tonight._

Thorn was quick to rise up from his dog bed beside the front counter, his tail wagging happily at the sight of her. Bell was happy to see him as well. Even though he was closer to a small horse in size, she was content to give him all of her attention. Scratching behind his ears, Bell simply smiled. Footsteps behind her signaled the arrival of Max.

"He seems to like you very much."

His tone of voice was confused as thought he did not understand why his dog would like her. _Maybe Thorn is picky about people. _Getting up from her crouch on the floor, Bell turned to face Max. He was leaned up against one of the pillars in the store, watching her with a thoughtful look on his face. It seemed as though he was considering her. For what she had no idea. She was no mind reader. Bell copied his stance and crossed her arms across her chest, Thorn perched at her feet. Max raised an eyebrow at the gesture and a small smile lifted the edge of his mouth. Pushing off of the pillar, Max asked, "What can I do for you this evening, Miss Emerson?"

A smirk was playing on her lips as she answered, "You can give my mother a job."

Shock flashed across his face before he schooled his features and responded, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you like her."

Bell placed a scrap of paper on the front counter and turned to leave the store.

"Give her a call, Maxie Boy. I am sure she would love to hear from you."

With that final statement, Belladonna Emerson was immersed into the night life of the boardwalk. She had seen it the night before, but it seemed different somehow. The smell of popcorn still clung to the air. Crashing waves could be heard in the distance. Bell could even detect the sound of a saxophone in the distance. Her emerald green eyes lit up with joy. _A live show. _She had to get there. Uncaring of what the onlookers on the boardwalk thought of her, Bell took off into a full run toward the sound of the music. Unknown to her was that there were four pairs of eyes watching her on the sidelines, hidden in the shadows, amused at her antics.

The concert was in full sway by the time Bell made it. A sea of people swayed before her, entrance by the music created by the band onstage. She had never been a fan of the sax but maybe she could be swayed if it could sound like that. Launching herself into the crowd, Bell moved to the music, uncaring of her surroundings. She closed her eyes, her hands drifting into her long curls, and let the beat take her. Time seemed to pass slowly for her in that time. Slave to the music. Slave to the beat and the freedom it gave her. Bell could have danced forever if not for one thing. There was a shift in the air. The smile of spice and copper found her, caressing her face with an innocent caress. She knew that scent. Knew it as well as she knew her own.

_David. He's here. But where?_

Fingers running through her hair caused her eyes to snap open. Warmth soaked through the thin tank top she had threw on before leaving her home. Bell was never this warm. Her temperature had always ran more toward the cold side, her mother and all of her doctors never found a reason why. Unconsciously leaning into the warmth, Bell felt safe. She felt at home. Without even looking, she knew who stood behind her.

"David."

The name left her crimson lips in a breathy murmur, so quiet that she could barely hear it over the sound of the crowd. The hand that had been running through her hair suddenly tightened and she found her head forced back. Chilled leather ran up her throat and Bell shivered at the feeling. Opening her eyes, she found herself entranced in an icy gaze, his eyes holding a glint of lust. _Guess he likes the sound of his own name huh. _Bell found herself chuckling at her thoughts and she watched as a bit of the ice in David's eyes melted at the sound. Uncaring of the hand on her throat, Bell twisted around and wrapped herself around his black clad figure. One of her arms found itself underneath his trench coat, running over the soft material of his black t-shirt. Her other arm ran up the length of his chest, noting the shiver that ran down him at the touch, and buried itself in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to her. She burrowed her face into the skin between his neck and shoulder. Bell felt like she could not be close enough to him. A rumble erupted from his chest and he wrapped both of his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him, every inch of each other pressed against the other. Soft lips brushed her ear, causing a flash of heat to run down her spine.

"Are you ready to go home, flower?"

Pulling away from the little haven she had found burrowed into his neck, Bell locked eyes with him, a clash of emerald and sapphire. Her mind was running a mile a minute. Belladonna loved her family. She loved her mother. Loved the way she always knew when she needed someone to talk to or when she was craving her favorite treats. She loved Sammy for always being the one to make her smile with his quirkiness. Michael. Her twin. He had always offered her a shoulder and a place to feel safe. Grandfather was always the quiet one but she knew that he loved her more than anything. This was the family that she had been born into. The one that she loved regardless of their differences. But did she _belong? _She had never felt that sense of belonging in her family. There was always a flittering thought in her head that she was not supposed to be there. She had always squashed down those thoughts by thinking of her small little family unit. But the moment she locked eyes with David and the others, she knew that everything was going to change. Bell had never been seen as a priority in her life. She had been labelled as the troublemaker of the siblings and was often mis looked because of it. Outside of family ties, there was little to none she had in common with her siblings and her mother. An outsider even in her own bloodline. In that moment, looking into David's eyes, Bell knew what people meant when they said the word home. She thought she knew home in Arizona. She thought she had known solace in the arms of her mother and siblings. David's arms around her grounded her and gave her purpose. His gaze was potent. She was the focus of all of his attention, the power of it staggering to her. In that moment, she knew home. She knew belonging. She knew _power. _Her answer was made for her. Maybe it had always been decided for her like fate was designated by the stars.

"Take me home, David."

His eyes were warm but assessing as they roamed over her face, looking for doubt or lie in her gaze. Bell knew that he would fine none. She did not doubt her choice. She knew that this was the path for her.

"Anything for you, flower."

With that sentence, their fate was sealed. Forever was just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello lovelies. COVID-19 has put a damper on things. I hope that everyone is being safe and taking care. I wish nothing but the best for you and your loved ones. I apologize for the lack of update on this story. I hope that this chapter can suffice for now. I would like to send a special shout out to the mazing readers who have left reviews on this story. **

**Kittykat6625 – **Stay amazing. You always leave the best reviews and I love your enthusiasm!

**Iceprincess1995 –** I promise that I will try to update more and hopefully have this story finished before the end of the summer 😊

**The Doctor Rose – **You never cease to amaze me. Thank you for your constant support!

**Lill E D –** Thank you for taking the time to send some love to my story 😊

**Musicluver246 – **I hope that I can continue to make this a great story for you3

**NegansGirl2020 –** Thank you for leaving a review! I used the nickname flower because her name is Belladonna, which is a poisonous flower. I thought it would be kind of ironic considering the boys are vampires.

**Anyway, you guys came for a new chapter and I promised to deliver! Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Michael Emerson was not one to worry easy. It was not in his nature. His mother and twin did most of the worrying for the Emerson men. Sounded sexist but it was true. He had been wondering around the boardwalk for about an hour with Sam not far behind him when he caught a glimpse of wild curls and a billowing white skirt. Against his best judgement, he went in pursuit, Sam not far behind him. And that was how he found himself standing among the sea of people moving to the music the man on stage was creating with his saxophone. Michael had never been one for the sax or any kind of jazz. That was more Bell's style. _Wait… where was Bell? _The thought ran through his head for a slit second before he caught sight of his mystery girl, and then it was gone… dust in the wind. He began to try and walk toward the dancing girl when a hand on his arm stopped him from moving forward. Looking back, he saw that it was Sam stopping him from going after the girl he had been eyeing all night. Opening his mouth to get Sam to let him go, he was cut off by Sam grabbing his chin and forcing his head in the completely opposite direction. Normally this would cause some harm but luckily Michael was used to Sam's antics. He was about to snap at Sam for manhandling him when he glimpsed what had silenced his younger brother.

Belladonna Emerson. The Bell of the Emerson family. His little sister. His twin wrapped up in arms of some stranger and surrounded by an odd-looking bunch. _Nope. Not happening. _Michael's brain instantly changed into big brother mode and he charged toward where he could see his sister, uncaring if Sam were behind him. He kept his eyes on the group as he drew closer. Bell looked beautiful as always. Michael was unsure on how she was able to always look presentable. Michael was never able to tame his curls and often had to have her help him with tangles. Her curls flowed down her back, just barely brushing her hips. A thick strapped white tank top covered her upper half while her legs were encased in tight denim. _I so have to watch what she wears when she leaves the house. Mom is going to have my head. _She seemed happy in the arms of the stranger. _Who wears a trench coat in the summer? _The all black get up must have been a necessity for some cool street cred. The others not far behind them were decked out in an assortment of odd clothing choices. A wicked cool patchwork jacket and chaps for the one with curls just as wild as his sister. _Kind of cool. _No shirt for sober and silent. _Feeling kind of self-conscious right now. _The last was the tallest out of the group and the man was wearing what looked to be an old tuxedo jacket and bright white pants. _I feel kind of boring compared to th-_

His thought process was caught off as Sam snapped, "Mike."

He stopped and looked back at his youngest sibling. "What Sam?"

"I think she will be okay. Bell gave her word that she would meet us. I know you want to pull the head honcho big brother thing, but do not do that to her. We just moved here. Let her live."

Michael stared at Sam for a long moment before letting out a deep breath and nodding his head. It was about a ten-minute walk to get to their meeting place. If Bell was not there in ten to fifteen minutes, then he would find her and make sure he gave her the longest talk about responsibilities. _Probably end up with her hitting me upside the head. _

"Oaky, Sammy. But if she is not at the spot in fifteen minutes, I swear I will get you both. Mom is going to kill me if we lose Bell on the boardwalk."

Sam nodded before his attention was caught by something over Michael's shoulder. Curious to what could garner Sam's attention, Michael looked behind him and had to bite back a smile at what he saw. Bell was smiling widely and seemed to be laughing at whatever the group had said to her. Michael could hear the noise from here. He knew the sound of her laughter like he knew the sound of his own heart. They were twins after all. She seemed happy.

The move had been hard on all of them. Belladonna tried to keep the peace as much as possible in the house. She dedicated all her time to making sure that everyone else was okay. Her heart was so giving. _Have we even asked if she was okay? _Michael snorted. _Probably not. _They were not the best with emotions and such. It had all been swept underneath the rug. He felt like an awful brother even thinking about it. He would make sure to mention it to his mother and possibly make Bell her favorite breakfast in the morning as a start to an apology. With one last look at their sister, Michael and Sam began to make their way to the crowd, back toward the video store, hoping their sister would meet them there.

The mystery girl was forgotten for the moment.

"Lil bit?"

Bell hummed and turned toward the voice, "Yes, Paul?"

"Are you coming home with us?"

Bell sighed and opened her eyes. She had shut them while relaxing into David's warmth. The feeling of being so entwined in his embrace was staggering to her. David had an arm wrapped around her shoulder and had practically tucked her into his side. At Paul's question, the arm on her shoulder tightened momentarily before loosening. Bell looked at the others before responding, "I have to go home tonight. I promised my brothers I would meet them at the video store at…"

Bell trailed off as she looked down toward her watch to note the time. She was supposed to meet the boys at eleven so that they could be back home before midnight. _It should only be about a quarter past ten. _Her eyes widened when she caught the time.

10:58. _Well… shit. _

"I have to go. I promised. Tomorrow?"

Paul nodded before a wild twinkle shined in his eyes. He launched himself at her, wrapping both his arms around her midriff and dragging her away from David. Laughter erupted from her as she attempted to free herself from Paul's embrace.

"You hear that, Marko? She says that she will hang out with us _tomorrow."_

Marko's lips curled up into a wild smile as he caught on to the game that Paul was playing with their newest member.

"Well, where's the fun in that? Where is the adventure, poison?"

"Poison!? I will have you know that I am sweet as sugar."

Paul chuckled a bit at her words and Dwayne's lips curled the smallest amount, letting her know that he appreciated her humor. Marko stole her away from Paul and whirled her around until she was on his back, clutching onto his greatest treasure. His jacket.

"I guess we are not good enough to hang with, Paul. Oh, what will we ever do with this disgrace?"

Bell tugged on a lone curl near his ear as she responded, "Deal with it till tomorrow night. I made a promise. I've never went back on one before."

Their seemed to be an air of agreement between the boys. What she said must have pleased them somehow. She did not understand how much the boys valued loyalty above all. But she would in time. Giving David a quick smile, she said, "I promise to meet you by the video store tomorrow night at ten. The night is ours after."

David stared at her for a long moment before he nodded. Reaching up, he ran a hand down her face and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear. Without taking his eyes away from her own, he told Marko, "Take her to her brothers."

Marko went without question and Bell smiled at the boys being left behind. _Why does it feel wrong to leave them? _Bell wanted nothing more than to go with them. But she had to be practical. She could not just disappear. Her mother would go on a full-blown man hunt. Michael would somehow find her. Twin link and all that nonsense. She was never able to hide from her older brother. Sammy would find her just the berate her for leaving him with Michael. She smiled at the thought. No, she could not just leave right away. She had to plant the seed and then her future could begin. Her arms around Marko's neck tightened as she asked, "You're not angry with me, are you?"

He stopped walking, "Why would you think that, poison?"

The nickname brought a smile to her lips. The boys all seemed to be a bit creative with giving her something that was unique to each one of them. She liked that. It made her feel more like she belonged within their ranks.

"I can't just leave my family. I have to slowly drift before I can come to you all completely."

Marko nodded and resumed walking as he replied, "We understand. We only want you to come with us. You would love the cave."

"Cave?"

"We ride in style baby and our digs are just as sweet."

Bell giggled at his words and she sighed as the video store came into view. She would have to leave. She would have to let go. Loosening her arms, Bell dropped to her feet and looked at Marko.

"Thank you."

He flicked her own the forehead and pushed her in the direction of her brothers.

"Don't be late."

With a hand over her heart, she claimed, "I would never."

With one last smile, Marko was emerged in the boardwalk and out of her sight. Looking down at her watch, she sighed as she saw the time.

11:09.

_Not too bad. _She turned toward Max's Video Store and caught sight of her brothers chatting by the front. _Time to face the music. _


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Welcome back lovely readers! Congrats to The Doctor Rose for being the first to review on the last chapter. Your support means the world to me. I am going to try and get this story finished by the end of summer. Stay safe!**

_Bacon. _It was an odd first thought for the day. But that was definitely the smell of bacon wafting up her nostrils. Bell unburied her face from its nest of pillows and inhaled deeply. _Smelled like… bacon and pancakes. _A smile lit up her face despite the bright sunshine streaming in through her uncovered window. Leaping from her bed, her curls ruffled, Bell launched herself through her open doorway and down the stairs. Laughter could be heard coming from the kitchen and she was greeted by the sight of her family gathered around the stove top, a sizzling skillet in front of them. Bell leaned against the railing to the stairs and just stared at them. Michael and Sam were elbowing each other while bickering about who would get first dibs on the bacon. Their mother was smiling and shaking her head while flipping the pork in the pan. Such a simple scene but one that made her happy, nonetheless. Jumping from her spot at the bottom of the stairs, she was amused to see all three snap their heads in her direction. With a wide smile on her face, she rubbed her hands together and announced, "I get first dibs on bacon."

The last rays of sunshine were dimming, disappearing beyond the horizon. From the front porch of their new home, Bell watched as the pale pinks and yellows of the evening sky were enveloped by the stars. _Beautiful. _There was a slight chill to the air and Bell could smell salt on the air. She was waiting on Michael and Sam so that they could head to the boardwalk together. Noticing her mother was in an amazing mood that morning, Bell made sure to mention to her that she would be spending some time with new friends later that evening and if it was okay to come home a bit later. Her mother seemed a bit on edge at the question, but she nodded her approval. _Be home by two _she said. She could hear the boys coming down the stairs, nearing the door. Bell took one last look at her outfit. Faded and ripped jeans, cuffed at the ankle, wrapped around her legs. A tight black tank top covered her top half. She was happy to find her well loved black leather jacket tucked away in one of her bags from the move. Her curls were free and falling down her back in loose ringlets. Rings covered her fingers as she gripped her coffee cup between both hands, warming them on the porcelain.

"Ready to go?"

Looking over her shoulder, she was happy to see Michael and Sam standing in the doorway behind her. She smiled at them and nodded her head, "After you gentlemen."

Bell rode with Michael on his bike and Sam rode with their mother. Apparently, Max had called her around an hour ago and wanted her to come in for an interview. _Knew the man would see reason. _Laughter and screams from the boardwalk echoed in her ears. Joy was abundant in the air. It was almost like another world on the boardwalk. Nothing like Phoenix. Bell would not trade it for the world. It was home now. Salt and cotton candy wafted up her nose as she inhaled the night air as she hopped off the back of her twin's bike.

"I'm going to stop by the video store really quick, Mike. I'll see you in a few."

She did not stay behind to hear what her twin replied. She wanted to see Thorn and get a quick chat in with Max before she met up with the guys. It still seemed like a dream to her that they wanted anything to do with her. It seemed too good to be true. But Bell knew that there was something about them that drew her in, made her feel like she belonged. She craved that feeling.

Bell felt the air conditioning brush her skin as she stepped into Max's Video. Her eyes roamed the racks of movies that lined the store. She did not see her mother, nor did she hear her. _Must have beat her here. _A bark caught her attention and a wide smile bloomed onto her face. Thorn. She was instantly bending down to give the sweet creature all of her attention when she heard Max behind her, "He adores you."

"He is precious."

"He doesn't take to well to _people."_

Bell noted the stress on the word people. It would seem odd if it did not share the same feeling as the boys. There was something more going on behind the scenes of Santa Carla. She looked over her shoulder at Max, who was leaning on the counter behind him, and stated, "Well, _people_ can be cruel. I just happen to be clinically insane.'

Max snorted and shook his head at her, clearly amused by her words. Before he could reply, Bell rambled, "Thank you for calling my mother. She has been going stir crazy without a job."

"She seemed like a lovely woman when I met her on your first night here."

An eyebrow quirked up, "How did you know it was our first night here?"

Looking a bit sheepish, he responded, "I asked where your mother had been hiding."

"A modern day romantic. Be still my beating heart."

Max's expression was soft as it gazed at her, but it froze over quickly. The carefree air he had before was gone and a rigid stance took its place. Bell felt her spine tingle and felt like her nerves were shot. Her back straightened and she let go of Thorn to see what had caught Max's attention. Her eyes instantly found them. Her boys. Well, they would be her boys if things would work out in her favor. A brilliant smile lit up her face, ruby lips clashing against the ivory of her teeth. Eyes are green as emeralds glowed as they looked upon the smirking faces of people that had found their own place in her heart. _A family. _Looking back at Max, she murmured, "I think it's time for me to head out, Maxie boy. Would that be okay with you?"

Bell had no clue why she was asking Max, an almost stranger for permission, but the words were out of her mouth before she could even think about what she was saying. It was almost like she was seeking his approval of the boys… of her. Max's frozen gaze thawed once more, and he looked almost pleased with her. Bell found herself warming underneath his silence praise. He nodded his head at her and smiled, "Go now before they destroy my shop."

With a salute, she was out the open doorway and engulfed in David's embrace. His skin was cool underneath his black t-shirt he was sporting underneath his usual trench coat. A lone cigarette was tucked away behind his right ear and a breeze blew his left ear feather earring her way. She brushed her fingertips along the pendant without even thinking. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as he rasped, "Home?"

Pulling back from him, she nodded. The glow of her emerald eyes was reflected in David's glacial gaze. On both sides of her, she could hear the others bickering. Her eyes found themselves landing on Dwayne. Mr. Strong and Silent type. Pulling away from David, she took the two steps necessary to put herself in front of him. He was the most intimidating out of all the boys and that was just because she did not know how to approach him. His presence was more overbearing than Marko's or Paul's. His ebony eyes caught her own as he analyzed her in front of him.

"You play?"

The question seemed to catch him off guard and she could hear the others silence behind them. His head cocked to the side and a silent _How _filtered through her head. She nodded her head to his hands, a silent question. He nodded at her. She took one of his hands in her own and lifted it up so that his fingers could be seen in the light. Callouses were found at his fingertips and she could smell the ink trapped in the skin.

"I know these callouses and I saw ink on you last night. I used to play violin when I was younger. Mike hated it because he could never manage to learn an instrument. I did not really care. It made me the cool twin."

Dwayne's lips quirked up into a small smile and she could see something akin to approval in his eyes. His shoulders seemed to relax as she dropped his hand and returned to David. She felt better now. Felt like she was on more common ground with them. She felt like she had overlooked Dwayne in the beginning, and she could not have that. Turning her head to the two mischief making blondes, she was happy to see them smiling at her in welcome. Without even thinking about it, she reached forward with both hands and flicked them on the forehead. Disbelief was the first emotion to cross their face, but it was quickly followed by a blank expression. _They were planning. _Both of their heads turned toward each other before turning back to her, matching grins on their faces. Bell found herself backing up as they approached.

"I think I'm just going to head to the bikes yeah?"

She felt David's hands at her back, warmth pooling in the areas that he touched. He seemed to be directing her body more to the right. _The bikes are just around the corner on the right. Go before they strike. _Since when did her voice of reason sound like David? She did not want to ponder the thought. She took off in a run, following the directions that were given to her. Bell heard the whoops of Marko and Paul behind her as they gave chase. She knew that she stood absolutely no chance against them. But this was not about winning. This was about doing something for the fun of it. It was about the freedom of running to a destination unknown. It was about not having a single care in the world. In this moment, her cheating father did not matter. Her future did not matter. In this moment, she could feel her breath leave her on a short laugh. The thrumming of her heartbeat was loud in her ears, drowning out the sounds of those around her. Moments like this are the ones worth remembering.

"Come on, Shorty. It's all in good fun."

Marko's voice seemed to come from her right, "You're not going to win this, poison."

The bikes were just in sight now. She could see them lined up not even two feet in front of her. _Can totally do this. Piece of cake. _Wrong. Marko and Paul stepped into her path. Marko from the left and Paul from the right. They were both smirking at her. Clearly thinking that they had won. Bell could not have that. Looking over their shoulders, she called out, "Hey! Your boobs are out."

Their heads instantly snapped toward where she was looking. Bell took off. By the time the boys realized that she was joking, she was already at the bikes and smiling. She could feel David and Dwayne nearing and she found herself trailing a hand down the bike she had be drawn to. David grasped her hand in his own as he climbed onto the very bike she had been touching. He pulled her with him, making her sit behind him on the motorcycle. The feeling of his body between her thighs made her breath catch. Her arms would around his waist. The sound of the engine purring, the vibration of it shaking her slightly, made her smile.

"No hard feelings boys?"

The question was directed at Marko and Paul as they got on their own rides to her left. They shared a meaningful look before Paul responded, "We'll get you next time."

"You'll lose again."

Marko shook his head, "This means war."

With her chin perched on David's shoulder, the smell of tobacco and spice on her tongue, she retorted, "Can't wait to see you guys lose."

David chuckled and his hand brushed one of hers that was clutching his waist. He nodded his head and revved his engine. He looked back at her, a smirk upon his lips, "Hold on tight."

She hugged him closer as she brought her lips to his ear, "I'm not letting go."

His eyes closed briefly, and he murmured, "Good."

And with that, they were riding into the night.

They pulled up near the wooden guardrail of the boardwalk. Bell was going to ask what they were doing, but her eyes instantly picked up her twin walking toward his own bike parked not far from where they were. But that was not what her eyes were focusing on. She was focused on the girl that was trailing behind him. She was beautiful in a spiritual way. The girl seemed to be free with how she held herself and her style looked peaceful. _Go Mike. _He seemed to be asking the girl if she wanted to ride with him. She seemed to be agreeing if Bell could decipher the smile on her face correctly. With her lips at David's ear, she said, "Let her ride with Michael. I know they are coming back with us."

David touched her hand that was at his waist and clutched it in his own grasp. He nodded at the others before calling out, "Star."

_Star. _It was a beautiful name. Full of light. Bell like it. Star, as she now knew her, turned toward them. She looked confused to see Bell on David's bike. Her voice was quiet as she responded, "Yes, David?"

"Bring your friend home with us."

Bell could detect the order underneath his words. This was no mere suggestion. This was a man that was used to being followed and that thought sent a pleasant shiver down Bell's spine. _Power. _Michael seemed to shake off his confusion at the situation and he was quick to notice that his sister was on the back of David's bike.

"Bell, what are you doing?"

She drawled, "Having fun, twin. Looks like you were about to do the same. Sorry for the interruption."

She could feel David chuckling quietly at her words and she could hear the others sharing the sentiment. David turned his attention toward Michael as well, "You know where Hudson's bluff is, overlooking the pointe?"

Michael shook his head, "I can't beat your bike."

"You don't have to beat me, Michael."

David paused and revved his engine, the others following, the sound of it bringing a smile to Bell's face. David looked back at Michael, "You just have to try and keep up."

Bell rested her chin on David's shoulder and called out, "Live on the edge, Mike. Give Star a nice ride and follow us.'

There was not time for arguments. Their bikes were once more in movement. The people of the boardwalk parting for them. Eyes from every corner were watching them take off. Bell lost herself in the night as they drifted off the stairs leading to the sands of the beach. Moonlight guided their path. Twists and turns through trees and rough terrain filled Bell's vision. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Never had she felt so alive. _So free. _The shouts of the boys behind them made her laugh as she joined in on their exclamations. She clutched David closer to her, feeling his chest rumble at the movement. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Michael at her left with Star clutching at him in a similar fashion. She smiled at her twin and she made sure that she directed the smile at Star, too. A fog began to roll in. Bell could smell the water, could hear the crashing of the waves. The moonlight was replaced with the blaring light of a lighthouse not too far off in the distance.

_I know this place. _She had been here before. _Knew it was not just a dream. _

She knew the cliff was coming. Knew that Michael would not stop until David did. _Dumb boys and their pissing contests. _She untucked one of her hands from and used it to scratch down David's chest. She could see the cliff nearing. She could feel David rearing up to break abruptly. She scratched harder down his abdomen. A low growl left his chest and he was quick to slam the breaks. Their break was instantaneous and lacking any danger despite the fact that they were looking down the cliff face.

Michael was not as lucky. His bike swiveled as he attempted to replicate David's movements. His bike landed on the rocky soil. Star was still clutching onto Michael, but it seemed like it was to prevent him from raging toward David.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Huh?"

He managed to free himself from Star and launched himself at David. Bell instantly found herself between the two of them. Michael did not even notice. He had already pulled his hand back to punch the smirk off David's face. Before he even had a chance to land a hit, a tan hand stopped his fist in its path. Bell sighed in relief. _My face is safe for another day. _Her eyes followed the tan hand until it led to Dwayne's face, which looked rather aggravated at her brother. She laid her own hand on his and nodded at him. A silent thank you. David's own hand found itself running through her hair as she stood between his legs while he was still on the bike. Michael seemed to follow the movement.

David's voice seemed cold as he questioned, "How far are you willing to go, Michael?"

The words to an outsider may have seemed like an ending of sorts. A closing of chapters. But, to Bell, this was only the beginning. A new start. Her grip tightened on David as she felt the others stand behind them. Standing as one. She smirked as Michael caught her gaze.

_Game on. _

**AN: Please leave some love and let me know what you think. All the love 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Welcome back readers! I'm really happy that I've been sending out chapters for you guys! Thank you for your reviews. They mean the world to me **

There was a slight chill to the air. Salt was heavy on her tongue and quickly filled her lungs with each inhale. A solo beam of light from the light house, stranded in the middle of the empty waves, providing the only direction in the dark. A pale hand reached out and grasped her own within a tight grip. The others had long ago already headed down the hidden path, leaving her and her shadow alone by the cliff.

"Do you feel it?"

A hand rubbed down her arm. She could feel his touch through the cool leather of her jacket, and it caused her to shiver. Lips found themselves at her ear, "It's like fire on your skin."

"I dreamt of this place."

His voice was quiet, "I know."

She whirled around, emerald clashing with ice, "How? How could you possibly know? So many things are happening that I do not understand. I swear I heard your voice in my head earlier, but there is no way that happened. So tell me… what is going on?"

A gloved finger ran down her cheek, her eyes closing at the action, before cupping her chin. His thumb brushed her lower lip, "You were always supposed to be here. You were always supposed to cross my path. The things tat you _believe _are happening… are happening. The others wait for us. In _our _home. Everything will be explained. Trust me, flower."

He released her chin and took a step back, extending his open hand toward her. Bell took a moment. Just a moment to think. She was confident in her decision. She had never felt the sense of belonging as she did when she was with them. When she was with _him. _She wanted to know if he felt what she felt. Wanted to know if he was in it for the long haul or if he just wanted to have fun. Looking up from her feet, she could see the conflict in his eyes. _He thinks I am going to reject him. Reject them. _There was a spark of uncertainty hidden away in that glacier gaze and the look was so unbecoming of his normal unbothered countenance that her decision was made for her in an instant. Her hand met cool leather and she found herself being led down the rickety stairs hidden away by the cliffside. The sound of crashing waves faded as they drew deeper into the black. Bell could hear the others growing louder and louder with each step. A smile bloomed on her face at the sound. Firelight danced along the rocky walls of the cave, tapestries and worn posters covering the expansive space. Letting go of David's hand, she gazed up, twirling on her feet to ensure that she saw everything. So caught up in her movements, she failed to notice the figure drawing closer until she was swept up in a pair of arms. A glimpse of straight blonde hair let her know that Paul was the culprit.

"May I have this dance, milady?"

"Of course, kind sir. Hands above the waist. We must protect my virtue."

Paul snorted out a laugh and over his shoulder she could see Dwayne shaking his head at them. As they twirled around the cave, finding themselves upon the broken fountain, Bell immersed herself into the feeling of freedom. Of happiness. It was like walking on air, how breathing should be. Easy. David's voice broke through the laughter, "Marko..."

Escaping from the confines of Paul's arms, she ran towards where Marko was standing. She looped her arm through his own patched covered one. Bell noticed how Marko looked to David. She followed his movement and met David's gaze with her own, one eyebrow raised in defiance. His gaze was cool but soft as it roamed over her face. She knew that it was not a look that was shared with many, and she found herself warm at the action. Her lips quirked up in a small smile as she tightened her grip on Marko. Both of their backs straightened and they looked at each other with equally mischievous expressions. Looking back at David, she found herself drawling, "We're going to run away together."

"We were thinking New York."

"I have always loved the city."

"I've heard the tourists there were _tasteful."_

Bell lost her cool and closed her eyes as she chuckled. She could see Michael standing behind David, a confused look on his face. It was rare for him to see her be so free with people. David's voice brought her attention back to the situation at hand, "Go get food. We have a guest."

Bell saluted him with her free hand, "Sir, yes sir."

She could hear Paul laughing from his place. With her arm still looped in Marko's, they both turned toward the entrance to go pick up food for their little get together.

"Marko."

David's voice was cool, unlike the warm tone that he usually used with her. Marko turned to face him and Bell looked over her shoulder at him. David's eyes looked in her direction before looking back at Marko. The message was clear even to her. _Take care of her. _Marko nodded and they resumed their journey.

At the entrance of the cave, Bell turned toward Marko, "I want to eat my weight in fried rice so please tell me there is a great Chinese place on the boardwalk."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Welcome back readers! I've been preparing myself for the upcoming fall semester and have not had to the time to write. I apologize for the delay. I have the next two chapters plotted out and should update regularly until this story is finished **

It was loud. The music from a nearby concert floated along the boardwalk, echoing amongst the crowd. So many voices overlapped. Bell's arm was still looped through Marko's as they trailed along the tourists of Santa Carla.

"How long have you lived in Santa Carla?"

His mouth twitched, "_Lived _what seems like longer than most. Only been in Santa Carla for a little bit of that."

Her eyes narrowed at the stress on the word _lived. _Her mind was gathering. It would all come together soon.

"How did you end up with the others?"

His arm tightened on hers, "David found me. Brought me home."

"He has a habit of picking up strays?"

"Maybe the ones he sees potential in. You feel it… don't you?"

She played coy, "Feel _what _exactly?"

A sign reading Wok Buffet came into sight as Marko pulled them both to a stop. He dropped the arm that had been looped through hers and put both of his hands on her shoulders. Marko was only a few inches taller than her, so it was comical to see him trying to look stern. Eyes clashing with hers, "You feel _it. _The feeling of everything just falling into place. Like for once, everything is exactly _right_?"

She placed her hands on top of his, "I can't explain it. I feel as though I have known you all for years rather than just a few days. I _dreamt _of you. Knew your names before you even told me. How could this possibly make sense, Marko?"

His eyes took on a soft look, "Sometimes reality does not make sense and life cannot be sorted into neat little boxes."

"Who knew you had such a way with words?"

Her tone was light, and a smile was playing on her lips. The tense air was cleared and they continued on into the restaurant. Marko opened the door and indicated with a swish of his arm that she was to first.

"After you miss."

"Why thank you kind sir."

Michael Emerson did not usually take to strangers. His siblings, his twin in particular, were his best friends in the world. But in the short time he had been left at the cave without his twin, he had blended right in. Paul's energy levels reminded him of his dear sister, and he could see her in his laugh. Dwayne was quietly reading in the far corner of the cave, but Michael could tell he was amused by Paul's antics by the quirk of his mouth. Michael's eyes flashed toward the main object of his thoughts and his worries. _David. _

His twin was the most important person in his life. They shared everything. Over half of their lives, they had been joined at the hip. Michael could not imagine his life any other way. It was odd for him to now think that there would be someone vying for his sister's affection. David gave off an air of cool nonchalance. His eyes, appearing cold at first, were now melted as the firelight danced. He was relaxed in the wheelchair across from the couch that Michael himself was sitting on. He did not seem worried or concerned with Michael. His gaze was on the others, but Michael noticed how his eyes kept glancing up to the cave opening. _He was waiting for Bell. _He was opening his mouth to speak to David when he heard Marko call out from behind them, "Feeding time…"

And Bell finishing with, "Come and get it boys!"

Michael turned his head to watch as his sister hopped down the stairs after Marko while swinging a bag in her hands. Her foot seemed to get caught on the last step and she lost her balance, falling toward the hard ground. Michael had launched himself off of the couch to catch his sister, but was beaten by a feminine hand catching her before she could hit the ground. There was silence in the cave for a split second as the others stood at once. All eyes were on Bell who was still clutching Star's hand in her own. Michael could not put his finger on it but, guessing by the others behavior, this was not an ordinary event. Star had isolated herself from the group the minute they had stepped into the sunken hotel. It was as though she could not wait to be away from them. It had stung. He thought that she had enjoyed his company, but that did not appear to be true when in the presence of the others. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard his sister's voice, "You know… I usually don't swing that way, but those muscles have me rethinking."

The look on Star's face caused Michael to chuckle and the others followed with their own laughter. Quiet footsteps broke through the laughter as David approached the two. Star straightened up underneath his watchful eye and she released Bell. David nodded at her and Star drifted away after giving his sister one last smile. David held out his hand to his twin and looked down to the small white bag that was still in her grip, "Chinese… good choice."

Bell took his hand with a smile so bright that it pained Michael's heart.

It was not long before Bell found herself sitting on the arm of David's wheelchair while nibbling on a spring roll. She had sweettalked Marko into buying her a pack of them along with teriyaki chicken and rice. Safe to say that she was a happy camper.

"Hey little bit."

Her head turned toward the voice to find Paul smiling wolfishly at her, "Yes, Pa-"

Her words were stopped as she was hit in the face by a lone noodle. She reeled back and plucked the wet noodle from her face. A smile played at her lips and she shook her head at him. Not wasting a second, she flung it back at him and watched as it disappeared into the depths of his hair. Laughter rang from her as he tried to retrieve the lost noodle. A warm hand cupped her neck. Her laughter died down as that hand rubbed into her tense muscles there. She turned her head toward David who was already watching her, their eyes meeting, the firelight dancing between the two. She leaned down until her forehead brushed his, her eyes never leaving his. The air between them was not awkward or tense. It was not heavy, and she found herself engulfed by his scent. _Sandalwood and cigarettes. _It was an odd combination, but it was enticing to her. His hand rubbed the back of her neck again as his hand drifted into her hair. Her eyes drifted shut for a split second before opening again and meeting his own. Those eyes sucked her in, dragging her away from the sounds of laughter and the crackling of the fire, pulling her in to something completely different.

_Running. She was running but she did not know from what. Rushing through the crowd, she twisted and turned, never breaking stride. The crowd parted for her as she raced away. Max's Video was just in sight. She was almost there. The cold air from the AC had just brushed her face when two arms banded around her waist and pulled her back. A curtain of black hair brushed her arm, letting her know that it was Dwayne that had grabbed her. Laughter rand out around the pair, letting her know that Paul and Marko had followed. _

"_Looks like we caught a wild one tonight, boys," Paul called out. Marko shoved his shoulder into Paul's in response. _

_Bell went to respond when she heard, "I don't like to share."_

_In an instant, she found herself in another pair of arms and was embraced by the smell of sandalwood and smoke. David. She nuzzled her face into his chest, surrounded by his dark trench coat. A hush fell over the group as they all allowed the calm air to wash over them. Bell felt like she could breathe properly for the first time in her life. Taking one last breath, she pulled back from David's chest and called out, "I don't know about you guys, but I am starving."_

_Marko snarked back, "I could eat."_

"_Eat what, Marko?"_

_The question earned Paul a smack upside the head from Dwayne. She shook her head at the lot of them. They were a mess on their best days, but they were her mess. Tightening her grip on David, she looked up to him as she asked, "I'm hungry."_

_David simply stared at her for a long minute as though he was drinking in the sight of her. It was rather flattering. She had never been looked at in that manner before David had walked into her life. His hand came up and a lone finger ran down her cheek, the leather cool on her skin. His voice was taunting but the edge was there, "I can't have my girl starving."_

_She smiled at him, "I'm in the mood for a chase."_

_He leaned down and brushed his lips over her forehead, "Diabolical."_

_She was ripped away from David and found herself at Paul's side, "Ready to raise some mischief?"_

_Her answer was immediate, "Only if I have my partner."_

_And with that they were once more surrounded by the people of the boardwalk, their laughter echoing amongst the music and chatter._

The sound of Michael coughing and the others laughing brought her out of her reverie. David's hand was still running through her hair, the action causing heat to flare in her chest. His chest rumbled underneath her as he remarked, "It's only noodles, Michael."

Bell did not fully understand the context of their conversation. _Maybe they showed something to Michael… like they did to her. _It made sense in the odd sense of rational that had become her normal in Santa Carla. The laughter in the room dimmed as Marko leaned down and David murmured, "Bring me my wine."

Bell's eyes met those of her twin and she smiled softly at him. Michael smiled back at her, although he looked a bit on edge with her sitting on David's lap instead of on the couch beside him. Bell's eyes drifted behind Michael and found Star's. She was hidden behind a curtain, watching the small group with a frown on her face. Her focus was on Michael. Bell nodded her head toward her brother and watched as Star understood what she was trying to tell her. She watched as Star approached them slowly before taking a seat in the open space beside him. Biting back a smile, she turned back to look at David, only to find him already watching her. Her voice was quiet, "Was it real?"

"It can be."

"What's the catch?"

She had not even noticed Marko coming up from behind them until he was standing to David's right, a jewel encrusted bottle in his grasp. David took the offering and turned back toward Bell, his gaze intense, "You have to drink, flower."


	8. Chapter 8

_Drink. _An odd request. Nothing could be that simple. Life had taught her that much. There was obviously something special about this wine. _Was it even wine? _A hand on her shoulder brought her from her thoughts. Dwayne was looking down at her, an unreadable expression on his face. She met his stare, not looking away. Dwayne's eyes wandered toward the bottle and back to her, his head tilting to the side as he did. This was an initiation. _They were welcoming her in. _This was them inducting her into the family. Her eyes wandered to Michael, seeing him watching their interaction with a confused glint in his eyes. Traveling back to Dwayne, she saw him give a short nod to her unvoiced question. _Michael is coming with me. _Placing her hand on top of Dwayne's own, she gave it a soft squeeze and released it. Her eyes turned toward Marko who was still holding the bejeweled bottle with a worried look in his eyes. _It seems like Dwayne is not the only one who thinks that I won't drink. _A soft smile grew on her face as she reached to take the bottle from Marko. A similar smile bloomed on his face as a response. The bottle was cold in her grasp, the jewels pressing into her skin. The weight of it a reminder of what she was about to do. A life she was about to start.

Paul's voice rang out in the silence of the cave, "Come on, lil bit. You're taking forever."

"I'm sure you have nothing but time, Paul."

Quiet laughter met her response. Raising the bottle to her lips, she met David's gaze. His glacial blues had melted in the firelight. The usual smirk that quirked his lips was absent. In its place was a small smile. He looked calm. Relaxed. Happy. Bell would do _anything _to keep that look on him. The rim of the wine bottle touched her bottom lip. Making sure her eyes did not leave David's, she murmured, "Bottoms up."

And she drank. The flavor that met her taste buds head on was indescribable. She could not help herself from taking another gulp. It was pure warmth. Spice met her tongue along with what she could only compare to dark chocolate. _Addicting. _Ripping the bottle from her mouth, she let Marko take it from her. She did not care what he did with it. All of her attention was on the man lounged underneath her. Waiting. He was waiting for her, watching her reaction. His eyes roamed over her face, taking in everything. One hand reached up and ran a leather covered digit down her cheekbone. Bell's eyes slid shut at the feeling. Physical touch was a weakness of hers. She craved it. And it seemed like David was aware of it by the mischievous glint in his eyes. That same hand found itself at the base of her neck, running through her hair. Her head fell back, and a soft sigh left her lips as a result. She could feel his body tense at the sound. Her own hands ran up his chest before grasping onto his shoulders, pulling herself flush against him. The hand at her neck pulled her face closer to his own. She leaned her forehead against his, breathing him in.

"I burn, David."

The hand in her hair tightened as David took a deep breath. His cool lips brushed over her cheek as he whispered, "Soon, flower."

"What is happened to me?"

A small smile curled his lips, "Fate."

Bell was so lost in him that she failed to hear the cheering of her brother's name behind her. Marko was suddenly behind the two of them, his hands grasping the wheelchair handles. Bell leaned back from David and smiled at him.

"You taking us for a ride?"

"Only the best for my little sis."

Bell wiped away a fake tear and turned to face the others, her lapse in control forgotten.

"Onward peasant."

It was beyond cold outside. Each exhale fanned in front of her. It was odd. Santa Carla was known for the heat. It was the middle of summer. _How could it possibly be cold? _Train tracks greeted the growing group as they dismounted their bikes. David's arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close to his side. Dwayne strolled on her other side, a silent companion that she gloried in. Paul and Marko argued comically behind them. Bell saw her brother out of the corner of her eye fighting back a smile at their antics.

"So, what's going on?"

"Michael wants to know what's going on. Marko, what's going on?"

David's voice was light, but Bell could sense he wanted to stir up trouble. Marko hopped up to the bat, "I don't know. What is going on, Paul?"

Paul stopped strumming his invisible guitar, "What a minute. Who wants to know?"

Marko jumped back in, "Michael wants to know."

The boys laughed at each other as David finished, "I think we should tell Michael what's going on."

Bell was in awe of them. They worked as well as a well-oiled machine. They bounced off of each other, finishing each other's sentences. The sight of it brought a wide smile on her face. She breathed in the night air as David called, "Marko."

Marko was nibbling on his thumb with a smirk on his face. His eyes wandered over the others before landing on Michael, "Goodnight, Michael."

And with that, he jumped. Bell's heart leaped out of her chest and a breath left her in a hurry. Gripping the hand that David had on her waist, she tried to steady herself. _He is fine. Marko must be fine. They would not bring us here to kill us and themselves_

_He is fine, flower. Trust us._

David's voice washed through her mind, leaving behind a trail of cool calm. She watched as Paul wandered closer to the edge. He was smiling as he looked at Bell. Snapping his fingers, he jumped into the fog. Dwayne was cool and calm as he went, leaving the final three on the tracks. David's hand left her waist and trailed down to her hand, clasping it in his own. He began to pull her to the edge. Michael was quick to jump to his sister's other side, grasping her other hand.

"What are you doing? Do you want to die?"

His voice grew louder with each yelled question. Bell knew that he was scared. If she did not know the others, then she would be scared as well.

"Michael, trust me."

"Come with us, Michael."

Belladonna shook her hand free from her twin's and followed David. With one last look at her brother, they were gone. The fog welcoming them home.

**AN: Hey there readers! Just wanted to say that I hope that you are enjoying this story so far. It should be finished up soon. Semester has started and my brain will be a mess because of it. Make sure that you are staying safe with everything that is going on right now. Much love - Sierra**


	9. Chapter 9

Sunlight was the first thing that Bell noticed as she stirred from the deep throws of slumber, the light creating fluid movement behind her closed eyelids. She burrowed closer to the warmth to her side. The scent of pine and old spice let her know that it was her twin. Michael's arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her closer, his breathing not changing from its calm intake and outtake. Bell had to bite back a smile as a loud snore tore from his chest. _Michael could sleep through the world ending. _It was a running joke in the Emerson household that the twins could sleep through anything. Raising her head from underneath Michael's arm, she noted that they were both still in their clothing from the night before. _Well, at least the boys did not try and change them. _Rising fully, she winced as her curls tangled with Michael's own. She left the warm and wrinkled bed and wandered towards her room. Bell was in dire need of a hot shower and a strong cup of coffee. _Maybe I could steal some of Grandpa's cookies. He would not kill his only granddaughter over a cookie. _The last thought did not come out as strong as the first. Her grandfather was not the calmest man nor the most normal. But he did love her. She was totally going to steal a cookie and he could be mad later. Bell entered her room and sighed at what she knew was waiting for her.

Patting her hair dry, Bell sauntered out of her bathroom, steam following behind her. A terry cloth towel was wrapped around her, the cool skin of the night causing goosebumps to arise on her bare shoulders. Making sure her bedroom door was locked, Bell prepared to unwrap the towel from around her.

"Are you unwrapping my gift?"

Bell jumped; a sharp gasp trapped within her throat. Gripping her towel, she twisted to see David lounging on her bed. The pale white of her sheets offset by the starkness of his black clothing. His lips were twisted into a wicked smirk as his eyes roamed over her bare skin, drinking her in. Bell found herself watching him as well. The way he was sprawled on her bed would have some thinking he was relaxed, but Bell could see the way his body was coiled. Power lay underneath the fabric, hiding his skin from her gaze. He was waiting for something. _Waiting for me. _Without even realizing it, Bell was drawing closer, her eyes continuing their roaming of his form. David's glacial blues locked with her emerald, drawing her in, beckoning her closer. Her tongue swiped across her lips when she felt the warmth of his skin brushing against hers. A leather gloved hand trailed into her curls, pulling her closer, deeper into his warmth. Sandalwood met her as she inhaled deeply, dragging in as much air as she could as her face neared his own. A flare of hunger ran through her. It felt like fire coursing through her veins and the only solace came from his leather clad form. Her eyes drifted from his own to the pale expanse of skin that lay between his neck and shoulder. Her head dropped and her lips were pressed to that very skin before she could even think of what she was doing.

His scent was so very strong at this point. It surrounded her, drowned her. She could not pull away. If anything, she wanted to be closer. She wanted to _taste. _It would be so easy. Her lips caressed the smooth skin exposed as her nose ran up the column of his throat. The hand that was in her curls tightened as his other hand shot out to grasp her hip. Bell jolted at the touch. Heat emulated from everywhere they touched. A whimper rose from her throat as she burrowed closer to him. A rumble began to erupt from his chest at the sound as though he could sense her distress.

"I know, flower."

It would be so easy. She could smell him. Could _taste _him on the tip of her tongue. It would be so simple to just… Her mind drifted as she nipped at the column of his throat. David inhaled sharply through his nose and the hand that was in her hair was quick to pull her away. Bell sighed at being taken away from the solace that she had found in his embrace. His eyes were warm as they ran over her face. The hand that was on her hip came up to grip her face, a leather cover thumb running over her bottom lip. Bell's eyes slid shut before opening again to meet David's own. She caught the leather between her teeth and pulled. Fire flashed behind those blues as he pulled his hand away from her only to return it to her, free of the glove that had separated them before. This was her first time feeling his bare skin against her face. His hand was not smooth, the callouses on his skin brushing against the softness of her cheeks. One of her hands rose to run through the hair at the base of his neck. The hand that was still on her face gripped her tighter and began to pull her face down towards his own. Bell was lost in the haze that he had surrounded her with.

"David…"

His lips had just brushed her own when her bedroom door slammed open. In an instant, the body underneath her own was gone and she was falling to her bed. Her hands clenched into her comforter set as she fought to calm herself. Her skin was on fire and her head was pounding. _So close. _Forcing her body onto her back, she glared at whoever was standing in her doorway. She was met by the sight of her twin. Michael opened his mouth to say something, but Bell raised her hand to stop him. She was so not in the mood to hear whatever he was going to say to him.

"But I-"

"No, Michael."

"But, Bell-"

"Michael, give me five minutes and I will talk to you."

He opened his mouth as if to argue with her but the glare she sent him had him turning around the leaving the room. Bell fell back onto the bed and sighed. Running her hands down her face, she tried to regather her thoughts. Her head was pounding, and she could hear a ringing in her eyes. She tried to calm the beating of her head.

"David, I am going to kick your ass."

Twenty minutes found her on the back of Michael's motorcycle, arms wrapped around her twin. Michael had apparently woken up and was worried when she was not with him. She had been quick to tell him that she had desperately needed a shower. For obvious reasons, she had left out David's visit. Popcorn and salt water greeted her as they neared the boardwalk. Sam had ridden down with their Mom since she was working the night shift tonight. _Max must be growing a pair. _Michael parked his bike near the staircase they had ridden off the night before. Bell hopped off the back of his bike and called out over her shoulder, "I'll see you in the morning, brother."

Before Michael could even argue, she was gone. She was on a mission. She had a point to prove. David could not just come and go as he pleased. He could not push her to the limit and then disappear without even a warning, leaving her in a disarray. It was simply not fair. Following her gut, she strolled through the crowd. She had no idea where she was going but she knew _who _her body was leading her toward. It was like following a string, a pulling in her gut. Max's Video store came into her line of sight, but she was not stopping to see Max tonight. The roar of motorcycle engines met her ears and she instantly changed course, following the noise. She was nearly running now, the pull in her stomach starting to hurt. _So close. _

Bell could hear them now. Marko and Paul were laughing, an inside joke between the two of them. Her heart felt light hearing them. Her eyes caught sight of Dwayne stepping off his own bike. Finally, her eyes landed on the object of her search.

David.

Only to find him already watching her. Everything else blurred. Her hearing sounded as though everything was underwater. David was all she could see. Inhaling deeply, she could only smell him. She wanted to be surrounded by him. She wanted a _taste. _Her feet were moving, each step reminiscent of the fast beating of her heart. So _close. _

He was just in front of her now. Bell did not stop, her feet moving even further now. His arms opened and she smashed into him. His arms were immediately around her waist, his trench coat wrapping around her as she leapt. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist. Her own arms found themselves hanging over his shoulders. Her face was once again burrowed into the skin between his shoulder and neck. Teeth latching onto the skin there before she could even realize what she was doing. She did not bite down enough to break the skin but she _wanted _to. _What is happening to me? _One of David's arms that was wrapped around her waist found a home in her hair, pulling her away from his neck. Bell let him pull her away, her eyes meeting his. She licked her lips, her mouth parched at the heat in his gaze. All she could see was him.

"I just want a taste."

The corner of David's mouth lifted up. The hand in her hair released its tight grip to run down a solo curl on the side of her face, his touch causing her to shiver. Tightening her legs around his waist, she pulled herself closer to him, needing to be flush against him. She leaned her face down, rubbing her cheek against his own. His stubble brushed against her skin. Sandalwood and cigarettes engulfed her. Her lips caressed the skin of his cheek down towards his lips. Her eyes met his own as they shared a breath. Her voice was a whisper as her lips swept across his own, "Just a taste, David. Please."

A hand came up to cup her cheek, pulling her face closer to his own. Her hair had fallen and created a curtain around the both of them. The only thing that existed was the small bubble that had been created between the two of them. Just as their lips met for the first time, David rasped, "Can't have my girl starving."

And with that, their lips crashed against one another. One of Bell's hands was grasped in David's hair while the other was cupping one side of his face, holding him to her. David was not pulling away. He was pulling her closer with a groan coming from his chest. Without hesitation, Bell opened her mouth to his and let him in. She nearly whimpered as she finally _tasted _him. Her headache was gone. The anger and aggravation he had caused was all gone. All she cared about was this. Was him. In this moment, he was all that mattered. It was him and this connection that they shared. As they held each other in that timeless embrace, Bell only knew one thing.

She would do anything to keep this feeling with her.

She pulled away by only a fraction, gasping for air that her poor lungs had been deprived of. Her heart was beating in time with each inhale. All she could taste was him. Her eyes closed as she licked her lips, savoring it. Savoring him. Opening her eyes, she found David watching her. His eyes were locked on her lips, but they trailed up her face as she opened her eyes, leaving a path of heat in their wake. It was not softness lurking behind those eyes. No, this was something else. This was something unleashed. It seemed that David had been craving a _taste _as well. Bell's hand that was still cupping his cheek tightened as she whispered, "More."

David responded to her quiet plea and Bell angled her head to meet his lips. Just as they were about to brush again, a voice rang out, "Who knew we had tickets to the private show?"

They both paused and their eyes met once more. David's held murderous intent while Bell's shone with mischief. Pulling away from one another, they turned simultaneously to look at the owner of the voice. Paul. _Oh, Paul. What have you gotten yourself into? _Bell's lips curled into a wide smile, reminiscent of the age-old cat from Wonderland. She slid down David's body, a hand on his chest holding him at bay.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

Her voice was beguiling, no trace of innocent, only sultry intent. David tensed underneath her hand and she scratched down his chest. Paul smirked, "Oh yeah. Little Bit, I didn't know you had it in you."

David's hand found a place on the small of her back, guiding her closer to the others while also holding her to his body. Her eyes met Paul's own, "You don't know me, Paul. Not yet. But you will."

Letting go of David, she laid her hand on Paul's shoulder. Her voice was soft, "But I need a partner in crime. Marko's pretty good at causing trouble and Dwayne would probably stop me half the time. I need someone to raise a little bit of chaos."

The biggest smile she had ever seen spread across his face. He took the hand that was on his shoulder and spun her around. Laughter rang through his words as he said, "We'll set the world on fire, Little Bit."

Marko's voice rang out as he threw his arms around both of them, "And raise a little hell along the way, Poison."

Dwayne surprised her when he joined in with the banter, "I'll bring the gasoline."

All four of them turned their heads to stare at David. His gaze was appraising as it ran over all of them. A warm feeling had settled in her chest and the pounding in her head was gone. A sense of rightness filled her. _This was how it was supposed to be. _

David's voice rang out, "Flower, I do believe you are going to cause trouble."

He may have been trying to sound cold but Bell could hear the pride in his tone. A smile lit up her face and she called out, "Gentlemen, I do believe the night is yours."

"Ours, flower."

_Ours. _Yes, that did have a nice ring to it.

**AN: Hey readers! Hope you enjoyed the update. Let me know what you think below. I also just kind of went with the flow this chapter so I hope that you liked it **** \- Sierra**


End file.
